


S Sounds Better in Any Cheer

by cinder1013



Category: Glee
Genre: Dare, Humiliation, M/M, Rimming, ass kissing, cheerleading outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt lost a bet. Now he has to do a little cheer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S Sounds Better in Any Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The working title for this was "kurt naked cheerleader" and that about sums it up.

"I cannot believe I'm doing this." Taking a deep breath, Kurt began his cheer. "Gimme an S, gimme an E, gimme a B! Go, Sebastian! Sex! Sex! Sex!"

"I don't know. I like the skirt, but can you lose the top, and spell out my whole name?" Sebastian asked, before stuffing his mouth with more popcorn. A few kernels that didn’t make it, tumbled back onto the couch where he lounged. 

Kurt blushed furiously. “I’m already showing you everything,” he protested, tugging at the short cheerleader skirt he wore. 

“And give it a turn and a little ass wiggle at the end,” he said, twirling his finger. 

“You can kiss my ass if that’s what you want.” 

“Possible, but after the cheer. Shall we? From the top.” 

“I am not spelling out your entire name,” Kurt protested, even as he tugged his shirt over his head. “My ... bits ... are visible quite enough with 3 letters.” 

“How about Bastian?” 

“Seb, and that’s all you’re getting. Besides, an S sounds better in any cheer, as Sue Sylvester would tell you.” Centering himself, Kurt took a deep breath and began again. “Better put down your popcorn this time,” he warned. 

“Gimme an S! Gimme an E! Gimme a B! What’s that short for? Seb-bastian! Sebastian! Go, Sebastian! Sex! Sex! Sex!” He kicked his leg up over his head before spinning around and flipping up his skirt, showing off his naked ass right in Sebastian’s face. “You can kiss it now.” 

“Oh, I think I will.” Sliding forward, he spread open mouthed kisses across Kurt’s cheeks before sliding his tongue between them lewdly. 

“Oh, I so need to lose more bets,” Kurt squeaked.


End file.
